User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 25
Christmas break was rather uneventful. Michael happened to spend most of it with the Caldwell's, Charles had invited Michael, Bradi, Greg, Nicole, and C-Money and it just so happened that C-Money didn't show up because of Greg showing up. This has made Michael quite angry at C-Money but Greg was actually the one to calm him down on the subject. Claiming that 'I'll deal with him'. It was their first day back in class since returning from their vacation. He was sitting in English which is actually a class that he enjoys. They were working on writing a fantasy story that Michael was having fun doing. As the bell rang Michael was walking out of class. Galloway stopped him midway. "Hold on there, sir Michael." He greeted him. Michael looked at him. "What's this about?" Michael asked him. Gallowy sat on top of his desk. "You're usually energetic and sarcastic but something appears to have been bothering you." Galloway states. Michael thought that he must've noticed how torn Michael is between his friends. Michael told him about his recent problems having to choose between C-Money and Greg, and with Charles expelled he doesn't have another neutral friend. "So, your two friends are tearing your whole group apart?" Galloway asked. Michael nodded. "Well, under the circumstances you are all under have you thought about perhaps bringing up to both of them that this fight is very immature?" Galloway asked. Michael shook his head, he knew he should at least give it a shot. "Hey, thanks man." Michael was very thankful. "I don't know why you helped me but thanks." Michael said. "You're one of my favorite students Michael. You are creative and when you actually want to be serious about this. I know when something bothers you." Galloway says. Michael still had to keep his tough guy reputation that he had achieved around campus. "Whatever." Michael replies then he leaves the classroom. Michael was sitting in the cafeteria when Michael got a phone call from his head coach Tony. "Hey, what's up, Milky Milk?" Tony asked, jokingly. "Shut your face!" Michael joked back. "And not much, my fight is still on for next month right?" Michael asked him. Tony assured him that it was still on for February 7th. But what he was surprised to figure out was that his fight would be at their local gym. "So It'll be a home field advantage type thing for me huh?" Michael asked. "Pretty much." Tony said. "Cool, so if I get the shit kicked out of me I'll get the shit kicked out of me in front of my most caring friends and loved ones." Michael said sarcastically. They both laughed and then Tony hung up. Despite Michael being very confident and charismatic this first fight had him worried. Sure he'd had a hundred fights as he grew up on the streets and had been in several fights but this was different. He was fighting a real well trained individual. Michael was walking out of the cafeteria when he bumped into Gary. "Watch it psycho." Michael threatened him. Gary just chuckled to himself. "Hey, don't need to be rude now do we?" Gary asked. Michael kept telling himself to just continue on. He was going to push Michael to the breaking point and he should just ignore him. Being the stubborn guy he is though Michael didn't back down. "How about Jimmy Queen? You sure were nice to him. Also those oh so wonderful people in your gang are just great role models aren't they?' Michael asked sarcastically. Gary just grinned. "Like I said, I have nothing to do with them anymore." Gary assured him, flashing that fake smile of his. Michael just wanted to pummel his face but so far he had no proof whatsoever. If he were to beat the shit out of Gary he would need some good proof of it first. Maybe Edgar and the Townies know something about this, he would pay them a visit. He wasn't on good terms with them but Charles was so maybe they could make peace and work this out. Michael and the Townies share the same hatred towards Gary. "Whatever you say, Smith." Michael mocked him then walked off towards the Boys' Dorm. When he got there he saw Greg sitting there. "Hey, what's up Greggy poo?" Michael joked as he sat next to him on the couch. "How is getting back with Clayton going?" Michael asked him. "It is sucking." Greg says to him upfront. "But I have a plan to talk to him. I'll lock him in with me and we will talk it out." Greg stated. "Genius idea!" Michael exclaimed sarcastically. "When a Lion is pissed the best way to calm him down is to lock yourself in the room with it, huh?" Michael asked him. Greg remained quiet for a few seconds. "I've already decided on this plan." Greg replied. "Hey, it's your funeral." Michael joked. They hung out for awhile until the class bell rang. Michael went to class and finished off the rest of his day. Charles' Place, 3:52 PM Michael knocked on the door to his house. Charles came to the door. "Hey, what's up Milky Milk?" He asked. Michael sighed. "Why the hell is everyone calling me Milky Milk?!" Michael complained. Michael told Charles his plan to talk to Edgar and figure out what Gary is up too. Charles agreed and they made their way for the Townie's hideout in Blue Skies. When they got there there were a few Townies out front. Charles managed to talk his way through. "Hey, you guys know me." He said and they got through. They went up to where Edgar was deeper in the plant, after searching for awhile they finally found him with Omar. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Edgar greeted him rudely. "Aww, you remember me, I'm touched!" Michael replies sarcastically. "How are you doing Edgar?" Michael asked him. Edgar was a little on edge until Charles told him everything. "So you need my help to get to Gary?" He asked him. "He goes to your school now why don't you just fight him there and beat him for all that he's fucking worth?" Edgar asked him. "Because then I wouldn't know what he wants with this dump of a town. Do I need to write it out for you poindexter?" Michael sarcastically asked. Edgar looked like he was ready for a fight at that point. "Michael you aren't really arguing your case..." Charles whispered. Michael just laughed. "I'm just kidding, please I'll leave you guys alone if you can help me out with this." Edgar was reluctant but he agreed to the terms. So now the Townies and Michael were something of allies now. Three Days Later, 10:00 AM Michael was sitting in class when the words came over the intercom that shocked Michael. "Greg Ryder report to Dr. Crabblsnitch's office NOW!" Oh man, that did not sound good at all. Greg and the group have been pretty much laying low for awhile now. Michael was in History and lucky for him the History Teacher liked him so Michael was able to bribe him for the hall pass. Greg apparently did something in the cafeteria, that was the rumor. He went to the cafeteria and saw the tag that Greg had apparently put down. In big red letters it said "CRABBLESNITCH SUCKS MONKEY BALLS BY GREG RYDER." Oh, wow. He thought to himself. If Greg's name wasn't at the bottom then I would probably have been framed for this, he thought to himself. But this wasn't something Greg would do a few weeks after being accepted back into the Academy. It made no sense. Michael was in the hall when he bumped into C-Money. "Hey, what's happening?" C-Money asked, there was a hint of worry in his eyes. Michael could see it but he didn't say anything about it. "Somebody sprayed a tag in the cafeteria and tried to blame Greg." Michael said. He had a hunch but no proof. Judging by C-Money's worried look he knew something about this but he knew that C-Money was too stubborn to admit to anything. Still though, he was suspicious. C-Money tried to shift the blame to the Jocks then shoved it all off as nothing. "Greg is your best friend," Michael pointed out. "Don't you care that he's being framed, don't you care at all you heartless prick?" Michael asked but C-Money just walked away acting as if it didn't even matter to him. Luckily Michael knew that C-Money is a bad liar. He would discover something more on this later. He went back to class. Lunch Time Michael went and sat at their usual table. Nicole and Bradi were studying for an exam so they were gone. So the only ones at their table were Greg, and Jimmy. Michael noticed that Greg was sulking and Jimmy was trying to avoid any serious contact with Greg. "So what happened?" Michael asked. "C-Money tried framing me, that fucker. Luckily Dr. Crabblesnitch isn't a complete fucking moron. He doesn't believe I did it, he believes that while I'm troubled I would harbor no personal vendetta towards him in that way." Greg said. "You think it was C-Money too huh?" Michael asked, calm like he usually is. Greg looked up at him. "I don't think I know. I paid him a visit and it was him, he admitted to it." Greg said in an angered tone. "You're not going to get him expelled are you?" Michael asked, worriedly. He liked C-Money, he didn't like what he has become but C-Money was still a friend that he valued very much. Greg told him that he wasn't which made Michael happy. "Listen, I'm gonna go talk to our favorite boy scout. I'll see you around." Michael said. He left for C-Money's room. When he got there he opened the door and walked on in. C-Money paid him little attention, chances are he didn't even hear him come in. "your ugh, plan was quite flawed." Michael stated, he knew C-Money heard him but he didn't care at all. He just sat there playing his video games. "Did you really think you were gonna get away without anyone even thinking it was you? Genius plan, dude." Michael said sarcastically but there was seriousness in his voice as well. "Shut up Michael I'm not in the mood to be lectured." C-Money replied. Michael was angered. "And I'm not in the mood to have our group ruined because of a greedy, revenge seeking, asshole." Michael said seriously. "But look I'm just fucking peachy." Michael said with mock excitement. C-Moeny finally stood up and looked over at Michael, he saw the rage in his eyes. "You're calling me greedy?!" C-Money screamed. "Look at Greg! He betrayed the group he is the greedy one!" C-Money said. "Mr. Johnson threatened Greg with his mother's health. Said that he will never be able to help his mother in her old age with his record, he'll never have a job to support her, ya know? Then he betrayed Mr. Johnson. You know why? For us, he chose you, Charles, and myself over his own mother." Michael pointed out to him. "I don't quite understand why, I'm a punkass street kid that doesn't know any better. You're a greedy fucking bastard and above all else Charles is the only one out of the three of us worth sacrificing anything over." Michael said. "Greg's mother and stepfather are important to him. He chose Mr. Johnson because he loves his family. That's something you don't understand because you're just a loveless prick." Michael insulted him. Then C-Money lunged at Michael with a right hook, Michael ducked under and tackled him to the ground hard, he punched him hard in the stomach leaving him out of breathe. "I'm sorry C-Money but you deserved that." Michael said, he regretted doing that but Michael knew that it had to be done. He turned around and walked out of the room. Michael was dazed, even though he was the one that hit C-Money he couldn't believe that he hit his own friend like that. Even if what he was doing was wrong and selfish hitting a good friend like that made him feel like the bad guy. Michael just kept walking while he was in deep thought until someone grabbed his shoulder, Michael blindly through the stranger into the wall and then saw it was Jimmy Queen. "Are you okay?" He asked. Michael calmed down. "Yeah, man. I'm fine." Was Michael's simple answer. "Mr. Kriz sent me to find you. You didn't show up for Math so he was worried about you." Mr. Kriz was the new math teacher ever since Hattrick got fired. Michael didn't know Hattrick but he was aware of Hattrick's reputation as a bully of a teacher. Kriz was a nice supportive teacher and besides Galloway he was easily Michael's favorite teacher. "Okay, lets get to class..." Michael said. They arrived in Math class where Mr. Kriz was waiting for them. "Hello, young Michael." He greeted him. "I'm sorry, bro." Michael apologized for missing his class and he was sincere too, even though Michael hated Math with a burning passion he loved the teacher. Which is weird because you tend to learn more from the teacher you love then the one you dislike. Michael just wasn't a mathmatically inclined student. "Don't worry, fate is weird sometimes." Mr. Kriz said. This guy could be an English teacher for fuck sake, Michael thought to himself. He was certainly very wise. "Okay." Michael said. He started working on the Math assignment. He missed Charles, they both shared the same classes and they'd sit there and usually harrass everyone in every class. Teachers actually had to seperate them from each other it was that bad. Today though Michael was surprisingly quiet, and lonely. He hopefully would see Nicole today but he didn't know for sure. She has been busy since school started back up again. Michael was in such a daze that he didn't even hear the class bell ring. "Hey, Michael." Mr. Kriz looked at him. Michael broke from his dream state to look at him. "Sup?" Michael asked. "What's wrong man you don't seem yourself today?" Mr. Kriz asked, he was obviously worried and Michael really didn't understand why. Michael is usually disruptive and annoying in class, this was different. On a personal level when Michael Diaz who is probably the most humorous student on campus is sad you know something is up. "It's nothing." Michael quietly said, then he got up and left the classroom. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He got out his phone and called Nicole. They still had plans for tonight, he was sent straight to voice mail. He hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. Category:Blog posts